Pour L'amore de Mon Ennemi
by Hey Vixen
Summary: Renée Orphelyn, the beautiful daughter of a famous Auror, is being sent on a dangerous mission in the very core of the Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort himself as a spy. But after an encounter with the amorous Harry Potter, will Renée be able to succeed?
1. Chapter 1

"What is this!" A high-pitched voice shrieked as a very angry woman in very bright green marched down the crammed hallway of the newspaper room in the Daily Prophet. Her infuriated acid green eyes were fixed on a small cubicle in the smallest corner of the room, where a young assistant was oblivious, furiously scribbling away on a small pad.

"What is this!" She repeated, her usually well-kept blonde hair thrown about her pigeon-like face as she thrust a cup of hot coffee towards her assistant, spilling it all over her.

"What are you talking about, Rita?" The young assistant questioned, pulling out her wand calmly and muttering a cleaning charm to get rid of the hot coffee's stains.

"Look at it!" The assistant looked at the remains of the coffee that was spilled and saw that the cream formed words across the hot surface of the coffee. These words were very familiar to her, for they part of her amateur article that she had been attempting to show to the infamous Rita Skeeter, her boss at the Daily Prophet, for nearly six months.

"Rita! You have an appointment with the Prime Minister for an interview in 5!" Her cameraman shouted across the crowded newspaper room. Rita Skeeter fixed her mangled hair with a flick of her wand and adorned that unmistakable fake smile that she used especially for top stories. As she turned on her green high heels to cross the cluttered room, she shouted over her shoulder-

"I don't deal with amateurs, and if I EVER see that article on my desk, or in my files, or in my CUP OF COFFEE, you will be fired, no questions asked. Don't try me, Orphelyn, because you will never be as great and illustrious as I am." Rita Skeeter pulled out her acid green pen as her words stung the assistant. The entire room shot her a sympathetic look as Rita's high heels clattered out of the room and down the hallway.

"Sorry about that, Renée. Didn't think she would take it that seriously." Renée stood and faced the person who stated those offense words so blandly. His bright hazel eyes danced as he saw Renée's expression of intense dislike. He brushed a strand of honey-blonde hair away from his tanned face as Renée strode to face him.

"What in the world made you even CONSIDER that I would want you to do that to Rita's coffee, Aiden? You know she's not a morning person!" Renée's soft french accent was more pronounced as she got more frustrated.

"She's not a afternoon person, either." Another coworker commented.

"Nor a night person." Aiden laughed, although Renée's grey eyes could have pierced a hole through his incompetent brain, and she began to curse in french under her breath.

Before Renée was tempted to bite Aiden's head off, the editor called her into his office.

"Orphelyn!" Renée whipped her head around, making her long black hair fly everywhere, "I need to see you in my office!"

"I'll be right there, Mr. Lowell!" Renée turned her icy gaze back to Aiden Barry, the office nuisance.

"Don't mess with me, Aiden." Aiden just said nothing and calmly observed her as she walked away to meet with David Lowell, editor of the Daily Prophet.

"Yes, Mr. Lowell?" Renée asked carefully, as she entered his office. She noticed the way he eyes never left hers, unlike most of the men who would trace her inviting figure with more than just an appreciative glance.

"So, Renée Lune Orphelyn... I have heard many a great things about you. Please, take a seat." She sat gracefully on the chair opposite his desk as he seemed to evaluate her.

"Why did you choose to come into the field of reporting?" This question caught her off guard, but he rephrased the question.

"You graduated top in your class, an Auror major, and yet you came to work for the Daily Prophet... why?"

"To tell you the truth, sir, I felt that what I had learned as an Auror should be common knowledge to the people. To protect them and to inform them about the newest dangers the enemy has to offer. My dad was a great Auror, but he still couldn't save everyone. But I intend to." Lowell's bushy grey eyebrows shot up in surprise at her intelligent answer.

"You can't save everyone, Renée."

"Not while I'm under the annoying acid green nail that is Rita." The editor laughed softly, but then quickly sobered.

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Considering your... extensive background in Auror specialty, the Head of the Order of the Phoenix has invited you to their headquarters to discuss with you a new plan of action. Top secret, that sort of thing. You will be sent there immediately, representing the Daily Prophet, as they brief you on the mission."

"So this means I actually have a story?" Renée face lit up as he nodded slowly.

"This is much more than a story, Renée, so much more..."

...

Renée soon found out what exactly Lowell meant. As she entered the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, escorted by a member of the Order, she was shocked to find that it wasn't a illustrious office building with guards patrolling 24/7, but instead a decrepit house, including a wailing portrait and a rickety staircase.

"Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters, Ms. Orphelyn." A voice called from the shadows as a tall, weary-looking man emerged to greet her.

"Remus Lupin." She shook his hand with a reassuring grip and met the rest of the Order: a whole slew of the Weasleys, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Mr. & Mrs., all with flaming red hair; Hermione Granger, bushy hair swept back into what looked like a painful ponytail; Nyphadora Tonks with wild orange hair; tons of Aurors that were all familiar with Renée; and-

"Harry Potter." Renée whispered, stunned, as she shook his famous hand, surprised at how much he had matured since she last saw him. She graduated from Beauxbatons, but was at Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament in her fourth year, and was one of the first people to see Harry clutching Cedric's body, weeping as the crowd was oblivious. His face had matured a lot since then and his green eyes were wise as someone who had seen a lot in his short lifetime.

"Welcome to the Order, Renée." His electric green eyes glanced at her figure appreciatively, before immediately connecting with her soft grey eyes.

"I thought that Lowell would have sent an old humbug reporter." Renée laughed and flipped her dark hair over an exposed shoulder, loving the way Harry's eyes sparkled when she did this.

"Or at least Rita Skeeter." Hermione commented as Renée's eyes instantly darkened.

"That vile woman? The only thing she knows to do is to report gossip and treat her assistants like shit." The Order laughed and turned to enter the dining room where the briefing would take place.

"The first order of business in this meeting is to introduce a new recruit, Renée Lune Orphel-" Lupin was interrupted by the door to the meeting place being slammed open. Renée turned her head as her misty grey eyes met with-


	2. Chapter 2

"The first order of business in this meeting is to introduce a new recruit, Renee Lune Orphel-" Lupin was interrupted by the door to the meeting place being slammed open. Renee turned her head as her misty grey eyes met with the wizened silver eye of none other than Mad-Eye Moody.

"Sorry I'm late." He gruffed, pulling out a chair at the end of the table, as Lupin continued with the briefing.

"As I was saying, this is Renee Lune Orphelyn, from the Daily Prophet. She has volunteered herself to partake in very dangerous mission." Renee shot a confused look at Lupin. She hadn't agreed to anything. She didn't even know what the hell the 'mission' was! How did they expect her to-

"I know you are all wondering what the mission is..." Lupin continued, interrupting Renee's negative thoughts.

"But before I tell you, I'm afraid that I will have to excuse a few people who are not involved in it." There was a collective groan. No one liked being left out.

"Renee, Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Mad-Eye, Tonks, and Theo(an Auror Renee knew well) please remain. All others, please exit now, and I will send Mad-Eye to retrieve you. I would exclude Fred and George but they would find a way to listen in anyway." The Weasley twins grinned as the rest left, Hermione looking downcast at being excluded.

"The reason I had a few leave is so that we could perform the Fidelius Charm, which, as you all know, is very energy-consuming and very complex with more than 10 people." Everyone nodded in agreement as Lupin continued, "As we are all aware, Voldemort is gaining more and more supporters as his powers get stronger. We need a wizard on the inside collecting information for us, or to be more precise... a witch." Everyone stole a look at Renee, who concealed her shock with a intense expression of concentration, looking as if she was hanging onto Lupin's every word, "So this is how Renee is going to infiltrate the Death Eaters..."

...

Renee was getting ready for the mission that was supposed to be begin bright and early the next morning. She was in the attic of the headquarters, a roomy accommodation. As she was searching for the an outfit that would help her conceal some protective back-up items, the moonlight caught her attention. The room she was in had a huge window with a tiny wooden balcony, giving her the perfect view of the night sky. Her sheer silk dress robes fluttered in the wind as she gazed at the chilly night sky, pondering why she was going through with this mission. But she already knew. She, aside from Harry Potter himself, was the most qualified for this. She was beyond experienced in Auror combat and had personally witnessed the dark lord and his minions do their evil work. Besides that, she was the only one of the Order that the dark lord knew nothing about. He wouldn't even see her coming.

"Renee?" A deep voice whispered into her hair, making her shriek and nearly fall off the old railing. A strong arm caught her around the waist and pulled her into him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you..." Renee gazed into Harry's reassuring emerald eyes, and felt the irresistible urge to kiss him. She couldn't help but notice his bulging muscles pressed up tightly against her breasts. She took a deep breath. _Not exactly the best time for a night of romance_, she reminded herself. She smiled and thanked him, not noticing that her silk robe slipped off one shoulder.

"So, Harry. Worried about tomorrow?"

"Should I be?" She motioned him to sit with her on an antique sofa.

"I'm a bit stressed, I have to confess." She sighed seductively, as Harry was urged to replace her fallen sleeve. The slit was opened very slightly so that he caught a mere glimpse of her subtle skin. _Calm down, tonight's not the night for forbidden fantasies_, he reminded himself.

"You know what relieves stress?" She smirked slightly at his comment. _Sex,_ she thought, _oh, bad Renee! i should be spanked... oh dammit._

"hmmm... tea?" She asked innocently, resting her chin on her palm, making the slit widen and expose more skin and cleavage.

"uh..." Harry had to concentrate on what he was trying to say, instead of her generous cleavage, "yes, would you like some?" He stood and conjured two cups of hot tea, he could feel his pulse rising. _Why am i feeling like this?_

"Surely. Can I ask you a question?" She watched him pour the cups, the muscles of his ripped stomach tightened visibly through his shirt.

"Shoot."

"Do you think I'm mad for doing this mission?" Her soft grey eyes sparkled in the dim moonlight.

"No, I think your brave, and..." He stopped to hand her a cup of tea, and watched in silence as she sipped it, admiring her beauty.

"And?"

"...and beautiful, and amazing, and utterly..." She couldn't help herself. She knew it was wrong, but she pressed on.

"utterly?" His throat constricted tightly. He couldn't turn back now.

"..seductive." Her soft lips merely brushed his, their heartbeats increased. Her hands wound their way up his shirt, breaking their deep kiss for a moment as she pulled it off and threw it to the floor. His soft, capable hands held her face as she ran her hands down to his belt buckle, and he felt a jolt of lightning run through his body. He kissed her delicate neck as she let her silk robes fall to the floor, leaving her in her bra and panties. He undid both as she unzipped his pants, leaving her breathless and passionate. She spilled the tea she was drinking as she pulled their naked bodies to the floor.

"Are you sure tha-" Harry couldn't even finish his question as she french kissed him, which he took as a definite yes. He entered her, making her gasp. She obviously wasn't a virgin, but he gave her a pleasure she hadn't felt with her other lovers. The floorboards shook with their passion.

blurb.

"What the hell?" Ron muttered groggily as he awoke to hear obvious moans coming from the floor above him.

"Shh...Ron..." Hermione murmured, obviously still trying to sleep.

blurb.

"Good morning, sunshine." Renee said as Harry finally awoke. The sunlight was streaming in from the tiny balcony that Renee had perched upon, one leg swinging precariously off the edge.

"Morning... what is that smell?"

"Tea and sex, darling. Lovely combination isn't it?" Renee laughed as Harry stumbled out of the large bed to join her at the balcony.

"Do you always wake up to see the sunrise?" He wrapped his arms around her waist as they gazed at the beautiful sunrise. He breathed in the addicting perfume of her hair. So this is what it feels like... He couldn't finish his thought as he kissed her neck softly.

"Harry..." She whispered as she jumped off the railing.

"You don't think that you're going to get morning sex too, after last night?"

"Perhaps as an encore?" He laughed as she winked. He pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her delicately.

"Be careful during this mission." He brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

"Harry, don't be so melodramatic. Besides, we barely know each other."

"Well, judging from last night, we obviously want to learn more." She laughed and kissed him. She felt him harden and she began to pull her clothes off as the door creaked open to reveal...


	3. Chapter 3

"Be careful during this mission." He brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

"Harry, don't be so melodramatic. Besides, we barely know each other."

"Well, judging from last night, we obviously want to learn more." She laughed and kissed him. She felt him harden and she began to pull her clothes off as the door creaked open to reveal...

Ron stood in the doorway, gaping at the scene in front of him. Harry, in only his blue boxers that were obviously bulging, was straddling a topless Renee, who looked as if she was about to pull her lace panties off as well.

"AHHHH!" Ron shrieked loudly like a little girl, which woke up everyone in the house.

"Accio Clothes!" Renee shouted, just managing to wrap the slightly see-through silk robes around her topless figure as the others in the Order began to show up.

"What's going on?" Fred questioned, his hair sticking up oddly as he apparated right next to Renee, who was throwing Harry his clothes.

"Fred! How lovely to see you again, Harry just spilled some tea on his clothes so I was helping him..." The utter look of shock on Ron's face gave her lousy alibi away.

"Why don't I and sweet Ronikins leave you kids alone to clean up your 'tea spill' eh?" Fred winked at her and ushered Ron out of Renee's room.

"Well... this has been an interesting morning, hasn't it?" Renee said lightly as Harry stood there, holding his clothes in one hand, face red, and utterly appalled.

"Interesting? My best friend just saw me... ah!" He shreiked as Hermione apparated next to him.

"What's all the commotion about?" She asked groggily. She rubbed her eyes then stopped as she saw Harry half-naked and looked at Renee, clad in a simple silk robe and made the connection.

"So that's what all the noise was last night," Harry's face turned a shade darker, "A bit of advice- remember to do a wall silencer charm before you try to do anything in a house full of Aurors."

"And how would you know that Hermione?" Renee asked playfully as Hermione turned red and quickly exited the room.

"God, I thought they would never leave." Renee laughed as Harry looked at her seriously.

"I don't think you are taking this the right wa-" Renee performed the wall-silencing charm and a door-locking spell, "What are you doing?"

"You seem so tense, I thought perhaps we could finish what we started..."

"I don't think that's a good ide-" Renee silenced him with a kiss, which immeadately melted away his negative thoughts. She began to rub his tense shoulders as he suddenly broke the kiss.

"Renee?"

"Yes?" She kissed his neck softly.

"Why do you want me? You could have picked anyone... why me?" She looked up at him and pulled him onto the comfortable bed.

"Because, Harry, darling. You are brave and loyal and absolutely amazing under the covers." She laughed as he smiled, making his green eyes shine.

"You are the amazing one." He whispered, sending shivers down her body.

"Though we don't need covers to make it amazing, right?" She said seductively as she stood and let her silk robes fall to the floor.

"I'm feeling like a steamy shower will do my tense muscles some good, care to join me?"

...

Renee stepped gracefully onto the train, her silky black hair pushed up elegantly. Her long black robes swished as she opened the compartment door filled with the tense Aurors.

"Let's go over the plan again." Lupin said with a swift look to Renee, who knew this meant he wanted her to remember every detail.

"Tonks goes out first, disguised as Lucius Malfoy, into Knockturn Alley." Tonks nodded her blonde head.

"Ron and Harry are in the air, disguised of course, securing the perimeter." They both nodded, although Ron still looked a bit queasy from this morning.

"Mad-Eye, I, and Theo are on the ground, also securing the perimeter, and Renee-" Ron flinched at the mention of her name, "-is to be meeting up with Tonks, ahem, I mean, Lucius and going to their meeting. Everyone got it?"

They all collectively muttered their understanding. Lupin gave a sigh and pulled out a box of chocolate.

"No need for sweets, Remus." Moody's swirling eye landed on Renee, smiling coyly at his comment.

"Then again, wouldn't hurt would it?" His eye still fixated on Renee, he grabbed a piece as the others took his lead.

...

Tonks strolled out of train, perfectly for everyone else, Lucius Malfoy, the sneering pureblood. Renee watched as everyone else piled out. She was to empty her mind of all the memories of the Order and anything else the Order deemed 'all wrong for a potential Death Eater to remember'. She sighed softly as she erased the memories of last night and all the other things she held dear.

She stood. She was now invincible.


End file.
